A lordosis support is a device arranged near the surface in the back rest of a seat, with which the contour of the back rest can be adjusted in the lordosis region of the user. For this purpose, air bubbles, which can be inflated or deflated in order to adjust the seat contour, are frequently arranged under the upholstery of the back rest. There are also existing mechanical solutions, that is, those that adjust the contour of the seat by purely mechanical means, as in the vehicle seats disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,601,919 B1, 5,474,358, 6,767,214 B2, 6,814,407 B2, and 6,652,028 B2. The known vehicle seats have a supporting element in the lordosis region behind the back rest cushioning. This is curved in either the transverse or longitudinal direction of the seat by a motor-driven device that is generally aided by a Bowden cable. By this means, the original seat contour, that is, its non-curved state, is changed considerably, which is often not desirable. Another disadvantage is that, due to its curving, the supporting element causes a relative movement to the cushioning, as, for example, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,407 B2. In the vehicle seat described therein, a supporting element extends in the transverse direction of the seat. The curving is achieved by bringing the ends of the supporting element close together using a Bowden cable, and this necessarily causes a relative movement to the back-rest cushioning.